legendsmodfandomcom-20200215-history
Joker
The Joker is a supervillain published by DC Comics. First appearing in Batman Comics #1 (April 1940), he is a criminal based around clowns, humor and gags, who performs acts of pure cruelty to entertain himself. The Joker is regularly seen as the arch-nemesis of superhero Batman and considered one of greatest villains in popular culture. First added in the Superheroes Unlimited mod in version 1.3, Joker is both available as a boss and playable character (since 4.0). His costume can be accessed through either the Villain Maker or Suit Assembly Unit, giving the player access to his weapons and abilities. Backstory No one knows who the Joker was before he came into conflict with Batman, seemingly including the Clown Prince of Crime himself. Though there have been multiple attempts to give the character a name (most commonly "Jack Napier") and origin story, they are often not considered canon or keep only a few fundamentals. Some continuities have linked Joker with a criminal alias called the Red Hood, an established criminal in Gotham known for showing off and committing elaborate heists. When the Red Hood was confronted by Batman during one at ACE Chemicals, the criminal fell or jumped into a chemical vat and swam through to the Gotham river. Upon emerging, he found that the chemicals had bleached his skin white and hair green, thus he took up the new alias of the Joker. According to one account, Joker was a former worker at the chemical plant that had quit to become a comedian. Failing and having to look after a pregnant wife, he decided to turn to crime and offered to help a group of criminals break into the plant. The criminals provided the moniker of the Red Hood to disguise him and, unknown to the comedian, for him to take the fall should they be unsuccessful. After his wife and unborn child died in a household accident, the man reluctantly agreed. It was during the heist that they were discovered by security guards and confronted by Batman, leading to the man jumping into the vat. After discovering his disfigurement, he lost his sanity and denounced his former life, becoming the Joker. However, this story was possibly a fabrication and that Joker may not actually remember the events. Regardless of how he began, Joker was one of the first supervillains to confront Batman in Gotham, often performing elaborate schemes to attack the Dark Knight's attention. These included announcing his planned murders on live TV or the radio, trying to copyright fish injected with his toxin, or kidnapping Batman's ally, Commissioner Gordon, and trying to break his sanity. Joker would also be responsible for many tragedies in the Caped Crusader's life, including the crippling of Barbara Gordon and the death of Jason Todd. In the Mod The Joker was first added to the mod in version 1.3. Though initially a boss, his costume was made available to craft and wear in version 4.0. 4.0 - 4.3.12 In version 4.0 to 4.3.12, the Joker is available as both a playable character and as a boss. If fighting as a boss, Joker will attack the player with melee attacks and poisons. He is a Tier 2 supervillain, meaning he can be beaten as all characters in lower hero tiers. Defeating him will earn the player drops of Joker Cards, which can be thrown like Batarangs, and a knife. The player can craft Joker's costume in the Villain Maker. Whilst wearing it, they are given Speed 2, Strength 1 and immunities to both poison and fall damage. They can also use an acid flower (Suit Ability 1 Key) and spawn in a knife (Weapon Equip Key) and razor cards (Suit Ability 3 Key). Crafting To craft Joker's suit in 4.0-3.12, you will need: *9 Purple Cloth *5 Orange Cloth *3 Green Cloth *2 Quartz Blocks (All kinds) *2 Black-Iron Block *2 Purple Crystal Blocks *1 Poppy Joker Head Recipe.png|Joker's Head Recipe Joker Suit Recipe.png|Joker's Suit Recipe Joker Pants Recipe.png|Joker's Pants Recipe Joker Shoes Recipe.png|Joker's Shoes Recipe 5.0 (Alpha) Joker's costume is available in the alpha versions of the abandoned 5.0. It can now be crafted in the Suit Assembly Unit and worn by the player, giving them 24 Health, Attack Damage 5, Speed 1 whilst sprinting, and Jump Boost 1. Joker has access to a variety of weaponry, including a knife (Weapon Equip Key), his pistol (Suit Ability 2 Key to equip) and his cards (Suit Ability 3 Key). Joker can also use his acid flower (Suit Ability 1 Key), release his Joker Toxin (Suit Ability 4 Key), and throw grenades (Suit Ability 5 Key). He is immune to both his Joker toxin, poisons and can negate fall damage. Crafting To craft Joker's suit in 5.0, you will need: *12 Purple Fabric *6 White Stained Clay *3 Lime Wool *2 Green Fabric *2 White Fabric *2 Black Stained Leather *1 Poppy Joker Head Recipe (5.0).png|Joker's Head Recipe Joker Suit Recipe (5.0).png|Joker's Suit Recipe Joker Pants Recipe (5.0).png|Joker's Pants Recipe Joker Shoes Recipe (5.0).png|Joker's Shoes Recipe 6.0 / Legends Joker is also available in version 6.0, now part of the Legends Mod. He is accessible through the Suit Assembly Unit and costs 18,000 tokens. Whilst wearing his costume, the player will be granted Health 20, Strength 5, Speed 2 when sprinting, Acrobatics 1 and Fortitude 3. Joker is also immune to various types of poison, including Joker Toxin. In addition, Joker will be able to use an acid-spraying flower (Ability 1 Key), throw Joker Cards (Ability 3 Key) and grenades (Ability 5 Key). Players will also be able to equip his pistol (Ability 4 Key) and a knife (Equip Key) and pickpocket other players (Utility Key). As a special ability, Joker will release his Joker toxin into the area, poisoning anyone within the vicinity (Special Key). Category:Superheroes Unlimited Category:Characters Category:Supervillains Category:Bosses Category:DC Category:Batman Category:Legion of Doom Category:Injustice League